The Songbook
by myfriendsarevictorious
Summary: When Austin is divorced, all he has to cling to is the past. When he finds a certain songbook among boxes, it takes him back to when he was young, spirited, and most importantly, in love. Can he find it again, or is it too late? Future Auslly, not necessarily AU.
1. If I Knew Then

**This story is inspired by, but not at all based on, ****_The Notebook_**** by Nicholas Sparks and a little, tiny bit on the movie ****_Definitely, Maybe_****. Any references I make will most likely be more closely related to the movie than the book. Please read and review. I hope you enjoy. **

**P.S. Every chapter is named after a song by one of my favorite groups, Lady Antebellum.**

_Austin Moon_. I felt as if it wasn't even my own name that I was signing. Like my whole life for the past few months has just been a dream, and tomorrow I was going to wake up in my real bed next to my wife back in our house. But I knew it wasn't a dream, and that I had just signed something that I had sworn to myself that I would never sign- divorce papers. I thought I had given Cassidy everything. I always remembered our anniversary, I've written countless songs for her after reconnecting all those years ago, but I guess it just wasn't enough. Let me start by giving you a little history about myself and my wife- I'm sorry, ex-wife.

First off, we met years before we actually started dating. It was back when I was about 16 years old and just starting my music career. Cassidy worked at the Melody Diner in my hometown of Miami, Florida and I had had a crush on her for sometime before I decided it was finally time to talk to her. Actually, my best friends at the time were the ones that truly convinced me to talk to her. Anyway, she shot me down the first time I asked her out. I tried and tried to get her to go on a date with me, even getting a job at the same diner, and eventually she did say yes- except for the fact that her band had been signed to a record label. She left the next day and I didn't see her again for almost four years. In that time I had had a couple of girlfriends, most notably the daughter of the owner of my then-record label, Starr Records, Kira and my best friend in the whole world, my songwriter for so many years, Ally Dawson. It's safe to say that Ally had been the love of my life, even if I haven't seen her in- what? Six? No, seven!- years. Well, I totally screwed that up so let's just move on with our other story.

About four or five years after Cassidy had promised me a date, Starr Records bought out her record label and we ended up playing a big concert together at a party for the merger. We got to talking and I reminded her that she had never come through on her promise of a date. Needless to say she agreed to a date that very night. We married three years later, after both of our careers were at a lull and we had finished college. We had been a perfectly happy couple, at least in my eyes, for the past four years. I was now twenty-seven and she the same, unfortunately being divorced at twenty-seven wasn't exactly part of my plan. Well, that doesn't matter anymore because it's already done. I'm divorced at the ripe old age of twenty-seven and I'm still hazy on the details of her side of the story.

I stood up from the kitchen table and shook hands with my lawyer. He gave me a sympathetic smile and walked to the door, but not before reminding me that part of the requirements are for me to clean out the garage of my old house and move all of my old boxes into my apartment. I sighed at this reminder and collapsed back on the kitchen chair, blankly staring at the pen that I had just signed with. I stood up and pushed back the chair, it toppled over and I debated leaving it out of pure frustration, but ended up fixing it. At least this mistake I could fix... and I knew what I did wrong.

The next morning I went over to my old house. Cassidy greeted me a little too warmly then opened the garage door for me. If looks could kill, she would have been dead on that stoop in a matter of seconds. She was acting like I had done something horrible to her. Like if she let me come in the house I was going to start smashing dishes or something- which, I have to admit, has crossed my mind more than a few times.

"Thanks." I said, giving her a forced smile and walking around the front of the house and into the garage. She had put every single thing that I owned into easily over forty boxes and now they were all piled up towards the middle of the room that was the garage. Cassidy's car was pulled in the driveway so as to make room for all the boxes, mine was parked on the road. I worked pretty diligently for the next thirty minutes. Most of the boxes that I had recognized anything remotely worth sorting through first were in the back of my truck. I was to take as many as I liked back to my apartment and sort them there. I was seriously thinking about smashing those plates at this point. After I had fifteen of the boxes scattered throughout my car, I closed the garage door and headed home without bothering to say goodbye.

That night, I spent nearly four hours combing through the boxes. I'd found a ton of old school things like yearbooks and tests that I had done exceptionally well on. I'd found a couple things from my childhood like a toy guitar and a basketball, but nothing of much importance. When I was finished with the last of the boxes, I had three piles, garbage, sell/give away, and keep. I had a spare little bedroom in my new apartment which I was planning on using as a storage room. I moved all the keep stuff into one side of my storage room and the pile to sell was boxed up and put on the other side of the room. I put the garbage pile back into a few of the boxes and loaded them into my car before cooking myself some dinner. I planned to drop off those at the dump tomorrow morning before returning to get the rest of the boxes.I enlisted one of guy-friends, Trent, to come help me out tomorrow. He had a truck like mine and I hoped we could fit all of the boxes between our two cars. The less I have to see Cassidy the better.

The next few days were uneventful, it wasn't until three days later, still sitting in the little bedroom and sorting through boxes, that I found the most interesting item in all of the boxes. It was something long forgotten by myself and, I assume, it's previous owner. As I stroked the cover, I felt like I was petting her hair. It was smooth and beautiful. The book was the color of her hair. I traced the pink "A" and was transported back in time. To the practice room, Sonic Boom, the mall, my old house, my old bedroom, everything came flooding back to me and- let me just let you all know, I am _not_ a crier. Austin Moon does not just _cry_ whenever. Just... well... keep that in mind- I felt a tear well up behind me eye and, what the hell, I'm alone and it's not like I have a wife or anyone that I need to be all manly for. I moved to the wall of the little room and sat against it, staring at the brown book, letting all the memories spill out and pool around my worn-out self. It took me another ten or so minutes to actually open the book, but when I did I read the first words on the page. Some of my favorite lyrics ever written by Ally, the ones that brought us together in the first place:

_You don't know, know, know my name, name, name_

_I'm gonna make, make, make you do a double take..._

I subconsciously added an "ahh" at the end, just like the first time we ever met. I laughed a little, actually the first real laugh that I'd had in at least a week. It got stronger and stronger until I'm pretty sure if anyone saw me they'd think I was insane. I realized in that moment just how much I missed my old friends. Ally, whom I have to admit was always more than a friend to me, Dez, and Trish. I kind of wished they were here right now. I turned the page to find a diary entry from a few days after we met- about me! I'd never read Ally's book before... well, with her permission. After she gave it to me, I couldn't bear reading it so I tucked it away. As I read her description of the "boy who stole her song", I caught myself looking for any indication of her liking me. Of anything to come. And it was there, subtle, but there.

That night I slept better than I had in years, all thanks to the sweetest dreams of when I was fifteen. Just starting my music career and, unknowingly, falling in love.

**Is it good, bad? I'm still not sure of how good it is but PLEASE review. I like hearing your opinions on my stories. **

**Yes, this is going to be a multi-chapter story, but I'm still working out what's going to happen... ;)**

**And for anybody that read my previous Auslly story, ****_The Right Place at the Right Time_****, I'm continuing the tradition with an, OOO drama!**


	2. Somewhere Love Remains

**Thank you guys for the great reviews on the story. I'm open to any ideas or constructive criticism, honestly, I love it. Anyway, enjoy chapter two!**

When I woke up the next morning my instinct was to call Dez. I don't really know why. When it sunk in that I wasn't in my old bedroom and, more importantly, not best friends with Dez anymore, I lay awake staring at the ceiling, not knowing what to do with myself. When I finally coaxed myself into getting out of bed and getting back to work on all the boxes, I dragged myself into the kitchen and began preparing breakfast. That's when I remembered Ally's songbook. I left the eggs that were cooking on the stove and ran back to my room, grabbed the songbook, and brought it back to the kitchen with me. I'm not letting this book out of my sight again. No matter what. Because it's all I have left of who I used to be.

I settled into one of my kitchen chairs with my breakfast plate and Ally's songbook. I put a little bit of egg on my fork, then dropped it back into the pile and opened the book. I thumbed the corners, looking through all the entries and lyrics and tracing the perfect, curly handwriting. Finally, I flipped to a bookmarked page and removed the card, playing with the worn corners and repeating one of my favorite lyrics she's ever written:

"_There's no way I could make it without you._"

I let the memory of when she got this consume my thoughts. It made me smile and I felt a small ache in my heart, wanting so badly to go back. I kept reading, drawn to the lyrics of one of my favorite songs, "I Think About You". This is the song that started us. It started our relationship back when we were only sixteen- wow, sixteen. I can't believe how long ago that was.

After breakfast, I grabbed my laptop, brought it back to the kitchen table, and opened Google. I searched "Ally Dawson" and skimmed through the lists of all her famous songs she sang and wrote. It was nice. I clicked on Images and spent a little longer than I should have looking at one from the cover of Cheetah Beat" from years ago. Then I looked up Dez and Trish, both wildly successful at their trades obviously. Dez recently directed a new movie and had a reputation now- he was even one of those people that went by only one name. Trish had gotten a job as a manager for a couple of other acts and worked her way up to becoming the new CEO of Starr Records.

Finally, after half an hour of searching and heart-ache from my past, I closed my computer and went back to the room where I was sorting boxes, songbook in hand. Of course, I didn't actually spend much time sorting. I was already up to the time when Ally and I dated for a couple weeks before our first break-up and I have to say it was the most captivated I've ever been by a book. Ally's entries and lyrics all stirred up emotions for her that I'd pushed down into the deepest corners of my heart years ago. It felt rejuvenating, but it was also more terrifying than I would have liked.

Ally and I dated for a couple of weeks before our first break-up. It was barely anything you could call a relationship, but it define d the fact that we could never be just friends, no matter how hard we tried, and that- I hadn't known it yet- we were in love with each other. Our first kiss was magical, it was the night that Ally conquered her stage fright and began her long and, to be honest, much more successful career. Of course this other girl, Kira, that I'd been kind of into for the last couple of weeks screwed everything up by coming in right after we kissed and saying she'd be my girlfriend. Of course, I forgave her and she's done so much for Ally and I, but I still cringed when I pictured Ally's face when she saw Kira in my arms. My eyes began to sting and the words on the page got blurred at the memory. I put down the book and started sorting.

Later on in bed, I picked up Ally's book and continued. I was up to Ally's songs for herself. I read them all and laughed, they were so good. I stumbled upon my favorite song of hers, I'm Finally Me. She performed it the night that she signed with Starr Records. I'll never forget that night- because it's the night that I first realized that I was in love with my best friend. I realized that I would do anything to make Ally smile. I would give anything to see her succeed, and I would fall a million times if it meant that she could stand. I felt a pang in my stomach when I turned down Jimmy's offer to re-sign me and knew that I more than just "liked" Ally.

That was enough for me to put down the book and and pick up my phone. I hesitated for a moment, then went through my contacts. I breathed a sigh of relief when Dez's name showed up and hit it to call. It rang for what seemed like hours until:

"Hello?" I smiled when I heard Dez's voice on the other end of the line.

**OOO drama! Yeah, I'm a... rhymes with witch... kind of- just for making you guys wait SO long for the second chapter and then you get this short little thing. Anyway, I'm really busy but I also have about 0% inspiration for this story. I NEED IDEAS! Please! I'll give you virtual cookies! :D Anyway, hope you enjoyed and I'll try not to make you wait three weeks for the next chapter! **


	3. Ready to Love Again

**Alrighty. I hope you guys enjoy chapter 3 and thank you all for the comments and support!**

"Dez?" I asked, hoping he'd recognize my voice. I was pleasantly surprised, but of course, it's Dez. One should always expect the unexpected.

"Austin Monica Moon. Oh my god! How are you, buddy? I haven't seen you since... since... what happened." Dez's allusion to what happened all those years ago led Austin to quickly change the subject.

"I divorced Cassidy."

"Oh, god, dude? Um, why?"

"I don't know."

"Well, that's specific. So, why'd you call?"

"I need to talk to you." I fiddled the the pages of Ally's songbook, anxiously awaiting his response.

"Sure, dude. I'm in L.A. tomorrow for some press and stuff. Wanna chat?"

"Yeah," I replied, cooly. I didn't want to sound like this was the best thing to happen to me in the last couple of weeks from Hell- which it was.

"Coolio, how 'bout I call you when I'm there and we can pick some place to meet up? Kay?"

"Yeah, thanks man. Talk to you later."

"Adios, muchacho." I hit End Call and flopped back on my bed. Dez. My best friend. I was going to see him tomorrow after nearly seven years. Hopefully I won't have to relive the last time that we saw each other. Of course, I knew I would.

xx

_Message from Dez_

**Hey, Austin. I was hoping we could meet up 2day? Maybe at that restaurant Mini's? U know it?**

I read it to my self and typed a simple reply.

**Yes. 1? **

It was an agonizing wait after I sent it. Nearly five minutes... well, it was really tough when this message was the last thread holding me to the past I so desperately was clinging to.

**Sure. See ya!**

I sighed at his response and relaxed. Maybe everything _could_ go back to normal. If I tried hard enough. And if my friends could forgive me. If Ally could ever forgive me.

xx

I arrived at Mini's at 12:45 and Dez was already there. Weirdest most eccentric guy I've ever met, but he was never late. Ever. I guess some things never change. I walked towards the tall man with the fiery red hair and held out my hand, hoping for so much enthusiasm for our reunion. Like I said, with Dez, always expect the unexpected. Dez stood instantly and embraced me so tightly I could barely breath and I was sure that my feet weren't even touching the ground.

"Buddy! How've you been?" Dez finally put me back on the ground and I straightened my shirt, searching my brain desperately and pleading with my mouth to form words. Anything.

"I'm, uh, sorry," was all that came out. Dez looked confused, then understanding took over his expression and he embraced me again, gentler and more comforting.

"I know, dude. Me too." I've known this guy for more than half my life and I still couldn't understand most of the things he said. We got a table and both ordered. Then he started to talk. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I really, really don't." I didn't have a better answer. I truly didn't know why she divorced me. I didn't know anything.

"Well," Dez seemed to rack his brain for the right thing to say in this situation. I have to say, all that seven years has done to change Dez was give him more money, a busy schedule, and

more tact. "How are you doing, y'know, with everything going on?"

"Actually...," I paused, trying to figure if I should bring up Ally's songbook or not. I decided it wouldn't hurt so I continued, "I'm doing well. Much better than I'd expected. Mostly... because of this." I took Ally's book from my backpack and slid it over to him, waiting for him to understand.

"Oh, god, Austin. You kept this? After everything that happened?" Dez held the book and flipped it in his hands. Studying everything about it then quickly and reflexively replacing it on the table. "I guess I can still hear Ally telling us not to touch her book," Dez laughed. I returned it and I felt like there was this weight lifted off my shoulders. This was Dez. My Dez. My best friend whom I've known forever. It was easy to talk to him.

"Yeah...," I paused again. I really couldn't think. "I found it the other day when I was sorting through some boxes of my old things. I guess it just brought back some memories."

"Hell yes. It makes me feel like I'm seventeen again," Dez replied. I smiled at his comment and continued my story.

"I guess I'm just looking for an escape- and this has been a pretty good one."

"I bet." Dez looked towards the waiter as he handed him a plate with a portion much to small but absolutely adorable. "Thanks," he told the waiter, then waited for me to be served before expecting any more explanation.

"I miss her. I miss me. I miss us. All of us, together, as friends," I hoped that Dez would understand my vagueness, but it was Dez, I figured he would help me whether or not he fully comprehended. That was just the kind of guy Dez was- always there to give you his pants when you needed them.

"I get it, man."

"So, have you been in touch with Trish or, um, Ally?" I asked, trying to be cool but failing miserably at the mention of Ally. Oh my god I missed her so much.

"Nah, not really. I mean, Trish and I had that thing for a couple of months after you left but that fizzled pretty quick and then we all kind of lost touch. Actually, I talked to Trish a few months ago and she mentioned something about Ally... I just can't remember what. I guess it wasn't too important." Dez finished his statement and glanced at me, then down at his food to finish the last bite. I was silent for a while, hoping for Dez to remember any detail about my long lost Ally. Finally, he spoke. "Oh yeah, Ally's in Miami for a year to work on songs and see her parents. I still can't remember why though. She's taking a break from touring."

"Seriously?" I knew I was getting excited and tried to hide it. Of course Dez noticed.

"Dude, it's been seven years. I know that there was a lot between you guys and I know that that kind of chemistry doesn't go away... but Austin, you were married, you need to forget about her."

"Well, maybe my divorce is a sign that I should go find her. Oh, who am I kidding... yeah, I need to find her." At that moment, there was a screech of delight a few tables over. Dez and I jerked our heads around at the noise and found a woman tightly embracing a man at another table, dazzling ring on her finger.

"Wow," Dez sighed.

"Yeah," I replied, "definitely a sign."

"OH!" Dez exclaimed. He clapped his hands together and turned towards me. "I just remembered why Ally's in Miami, and Austin, you're not gonna like it- Austin? Austin?" Dez slumped back in his chair as I saw the door of the restaurant close behind me. He picked up the money that I'd left and flipped it around in his hands. If I knew then what he was about to say, maybe I would have never gone to Miami.

"Ally's engaged."

**OOO drama! Well, it's only been a week this time so maybe we can all be happy for that? Plus, I've got the next chapter all planned out and I'm excited. I think the next one is going to be the chapter that we find out a little more about Cassidy and the divorce, what do you think?**

**ALSO, I'm still looking for ideas and this one that just blew all of your minds (probably not but who cares) was from Frenchie12 (who also gave me awesome ideas for my last story) and writermeAL. So, thank you! :D**


	4. When You Were Mine

**Hi, guys! I'm truly sorry about how long the wait has been between chapters but I have absolutely no extra time to write now, which I know is weird since we're supposed to have ****_more_**** time come summer. Anyway, I hope you enjoy chapter four, which is mainly an explanation to most of your questions regarding Cassidy and the divorce. Enjoy and review!**

I raced out of the restaurant and to the nearest cab, which, of course, was taken by some old woman with a grocery bag and a cane. I ran a couple of blocks until I caught another cab and gave them my address as quickly as I could, not thinking about anything except Ally and the book and what happened. As we rounded the corner near my apartment building, the cabbie didn't stop.

"Hey, man, what are you doing? You missed my stop!"

"No, dude. We still got about five minutes left." I slumped back against my seat as I remembered which address I'd given him when I got in. I had told him Cassidy's address, my old home, and now I was headed straight into what, for the last few weeks, my mind had created as my own personal Hell and for some reason I just didn't tell the cabbie to turn around. As soon as he parked across the street from Cassidy's I handed him a fifty dollar bill and told him to keep the change. It was far more than necessary, but I figured that if I was about to do something that I'd been dreading for weeks and probably not come out of it very well, at least someone would have a good day. He thanked my as I slammed the door shut and waved him on. Then, I was standing on the stoop saying a silent prayer as my finger pressed the doorbell.

I listened to it chime five times, dreading each new sound as it carried my fate closer. I didn't expect what happened next.

"Who are you?" A man, about 6'3", dark hair and eyes like chocolate opened the door. I didn't know how to respond until the man looked me up and down, clearly understanding who I was, then called inside. It was then that I realized the aforementioned was half-naked, standing in front of me in only boxer shorts and socks.

"Austin?" Cassidy asked, stepping into the springtime sun in a very revealing tank-top and one of what were my favorite pairs of her shorts. I guess they still were if I bothered to notice that she was wearing them. "Hey- what are you doing here?" She stood a safe distance from me, but still didn't dare touch what's-his-name while I was standing here.

"Um...," I couldn't get any words out, "I, uh, I'm-"

"Okay," Cassidy said, stretching the "O" to make it clear that she was about to say something to alleviate the awkwardness. "David, could you come with me for a moment, and Austin- wait here. I'll be right back." Cassidy took the man, whose name I now knew was David. I waited on the porch for what seemed like an hour until I checked my phone- yup, four minutes had elapsed and still no sign of my ex-wife. She came out a moment later with a pink robe on and sat down on the swinging bench on the porch, gesturing for me to join. I did, but by pulling a stationary bench from the side of the wall in front of the swing. I prayed that she would talk first and she did.

"So... that's David. He's, uh, a friend...," Cassidy muttered.

"Uh huh. Just one question- how long have you been... 'friends' with David." I put the middle school style air quotes around "friends" to emphasize my frustration.

"Well," Cassidy began, obviously stumped by my question. For good reason, too, because the answer was not one that I wanted, but that I knew was true. "About eleven months."

"And... I have a headache."

"Austin! You don't understand!"

"Yeah, yeah, I do. You cheated on me. You're still with the guy that you had an _affair_ with. The same guy that, I presume, is the reason that our marriage is over?" Cassidy managed a single, choked response.

"Yes." Damn it, I still couldn't bear to see her hurt. After all she's put me through, I can't let her sit here feeling hurt. I reached out and held her hand in mine, but couldn't think of any words to express what I wanted to say, so I just stayed there for a while until she had calmed herself down.

"Austin," she finally muttered, "I'm really sorry."

"I know...," I said. I didn't know why, because I didn't know, but it just felt like the right thing to say. Damn my uncontrollable tact.

"I wish you did," Cassidy said, then started to laugh a little. She wiped her nose on her fluffy pink sleeve and looked at me, eyes bloodshot. "I know you have the songbook."

Okay, now that was _not_ what I had expected her to say. Not that I had expected anything, but if I had it was definitely _not_ that.

"What?"

"I put it in that box. So that you'd have it. I, um, kept it from you since the day that you moved in with me."

"What!" I felt anger rising and I knew that it was starting to reflect in my voice.

"And that's how I thought you would react. Well, can I just tell you why?"

"Sure," I muttered, angrily and followed by some curses in my head.

"Well, when I found you again in Miami during my band's tour... you had already had this whole thing with Ally. You'd dated and everything and once, after we had started dating again, Dez came up to me one night and told me that I was screwing with true love. That I was about to do something unspeakably horrible if I continued dating you. Then, there was the night that we went to Sonic Boom and met with Trish and Ally and when the two of us were leaving I forgot my purse so I ran back inside and heard Ally crying upstairs. And then-"

"Okay, you need to stop. Right now. Just shut up." I stood up from the bench and started pacing the porch, closing my eyes tightly to fight off any tears threatening to escape. "Let me get this straight. You kept the one thing that was holding me to my best friend in the entire world for your own selfish f-ed up reasons, after forcing me to say goodbye to her forever? What the _hell_ is wrong with you?" I kicked the bench hard, then fixed it and sat down. Feeling not in the least bit relieved.

"Yes. And I know it was wrong, but I couldn't bear the fact that you weren't a hundred percent mine and I-"

"I what? That I wasn't a hundred percent yours? I loved you so much, how could you think that I was still anyone else's?"

"It wasn't what you said or what you did. It was something that I just felt," Cassidy replied slowly. I ignored her and kept up my rant.

"This coming from the woman who decided to have an _affair_! Talk about not one hundred percent in a relationship!"

"Okay, trash me but don't talk about David. You don't even know him! He's a really sweet guy once you get to know him and-"

"Yeah, no- I'm sorry. He's _SUCH_ a _sweet_ guy. I mean, so sweet to steal my _wife_ away from me! So sweet as to steal the woman I _LOVE _away from me! So sweet to-"

"AUSTIN SHUT UP! Just listen." I let Cassidy guide me to the swinging bench next to her, I met her eyes and focused on her face. Every detail of her face from the curve of her lips to each individual eyelash. I let it all go. "Austin, I was never the one you truly loved."

"Bull crap, Cassidy."

"No, Austin, hear me out. Do you remember the night about a year ago that you had a meeting with Jimmy and you were away that whole night. You went to the New York office."

"Do not tell me that was the night you started hooking up with David in there."

"No, Austin." Cassidy took my hand and continued. "But at that point, I knew that there wasn't much left between us. And, yeah, I had already met David."

"Oh splendid, do I get to hear your entire love story with the amazing David?"

"No. Austin, listen. That night I was watching MTV and they were replaying documentaries of stars for some weird marathon and while I was watching, there was a documentary about...," Cassidy stopped and took a breath, calming herself, "Ally."

"What?"

"Well, during the interview they asked her about her favorite song that she'd written and it was some obscure one that I've never even heard before. I can't even remember the name of it. But, anyway, it was a love song and when asked who it was about, she said, and I quote, 'I've only had one true love, and it's about him, but I won't tell anymore.' I was pretty sure that she meant you and... and that was when I knew why you had always been a little distant."

"Distant, what do you mean? I was a perfect gentleman, I listened to you, I talked with you, I did everything. Even big romantic gestures."

"I know, but it never felt really... _right. _But now, with David, it does feel right." I really couldn't hear anymore, I stood up from the swing and faced Cassidy, who was now standing right in front of me.

"I don't care anymore, Cassidy. Honestly, thank you for setting me free because, especially after all that you just said, I'm going to Miami. I'm gonna go find Ally and try and fix what I screwed up with her all those years ago." A tear rolled down Cassidy's cheek and she hugged me. She stood on her toes and I'll never forget what I heard her whisper in my ear.

"I really hope you get her."

**Ooo drama! Alright, so, good? bad? what did you guys think? I spent a long time coming up with the idea for that chapter because I knew that there was going to be a lot of dialog and a lot of talk about Austin and Cassidy and the divorce, but I still wanted it to be intese and good. Anyway, review! :D**


	5. Home Is Where the Heart Is

**Okay, chapter five already! Wow. Anyway, I know that I've been making you guys wait so long between chapters, but I have a lot on my plate so I'm just going to say sorry and not promise anything. Other than that, I hope you enjoy chapter five! Review please! (I love constructive criticism.)**

As soon as I got back into my car, I took Ally's songbook and held it on my lap as I dialed my parents' phone number, silently praying they would let me stay with them for a week or so. I know that parents are supposed to help you no matter what, and it's not like I suckled off their life's savings for my adult life- it's the fact that they don't approve of my divorce and have stated quite clearly that they won't aid me more than some encouraging words and a place to stay if absolutely necessary. This was absolutely necessary.

"Mom?"

"Sweetheart! How are you? How's Cassidy?" I laughed silently, you could always count on my mom to be subtle.

"Hey, Mom, would you and Dad mind if I came and stayed with you guys in Miami for a while? I just, uh, need to get away for a little while and I have some vacation time."

"Sure, Sweetie, but does this really have nothing to do with Cassidy?"

"No, Mom, I just want a vacation and, come on, I haven't seen you guys in over a year. It's time for a visit."

"Alright, you make the arrangements and tell your dad when to pick you up at the airport, okay?"

"Thanks, Mom."

"I love you, Austin."

"Love you, too." I hung up the phone and let out a sigh of relief, maybe they're starting to get over the whole divorce.

I took Ally's songbook and flipped through the pages, holding her closer to me than ever.

As soon as I pulled in, I ran into my apartment and pulled out my laptop. It wasn't cheap, but I was able to book a flight to Miami the next day. I started packing immediately after calling Jimmy Starr to tell him I wasn't going to be in L.A. for a while. At eleven o'clock the next morning I hopped in my car and drove to the airport, all the time playing my first record and holding Ally's songbook on my lap. I was going to see her, to find her, finally.

I landed at around nine o'clock eastern time and was greeted by a very happy father at baggage claim. I grabbed my suitcase from the conveyor belt and stacked my backpack on top of it. I gave my dad a quick hug and we left the airport. I could feel the heat sticking to my skin and I knew I was home the minute I stepped out of the terminal. I was tired when I got back to the house so I ate dinner with my parents, who had been waiting to eat all day, then brought my bags into my old room and changed into my pajamas. That's when I noticed the picture, it was of Ally and me. Actually, it wasn't really a picture but the cover of a magazine. Cheetah Beat, actually. I touched the glass and traced the heart that encircled Ally and me- and that was the first moment that I realized I might actually be able to have that again. I might be able to have my Ally back in my arms.

"Hey, Sweetheart, everything okay?" My mom poked her head in the room, of course, without knocking first.

"Yeah, Mom." I said, giving her a tired grin before she slowly closed the door. "After all these years you still don't knock."

"Sorry, force of habit." My mom smiled and walked over, wrapping her arm around my shoulders and joining me admiring the framed magazine cover. "I hope she's not why you're here, Sweetheart."

"What? Why?" I said, shocked, turning to face my mother.

"Well, and I'm sorry if you didn't know, but she's engaged. We saw Lester the other day, he asked if we'd gotten our invitations."

"I know, Mom. I guess, I'm not here for that," I lied, trying to play it cool and not sound like I was going to attempt to break up an engagement. "I'm here on vacation, y'know, to see my family and my home and, maybe, y'know uh, I'll see if I can't find Ally and give her my congratulations."

"Well," my mom stood up, fixed her clothes and walked toward the door. "Get some sleep." She left the room and I heard her footsteps walking down the hall. I returned to my place beside my dresser for a few moments before crawling into bed with Ally's songbook. Tomorrow I'd go see her, I'd go to Sonic Boom and see if I can't find her. Hopefully.

That night my dreams were filled with Ally and me... and her faceless fiancé.

**Okay, short and sweet... maybe not. Well, I love constructive critiscism and I'm REALLY sorry for making you guys wait so long. And, just for continuity's sake, OOO drama! (Even though there's barely any...)**


	6. Need You Now

**A WHOLE MONTH SINCE MY LAST UPDATE!? I'm so sorry (now I'm over it but still ;) I really want to post more, but seeing as I don't expect to be able to change my schedule or my habits any time soon I'll just say that I'm sorry and I'm still not making any promises. Anyway, enjoy! And I need more ideas (especially if you guys want another chapter sooner than a month!)**

"Bye, Mom." I walked out the front door of my parents' house and got into my dad's truck, he let me borrow it for the day as I was going to pick up some groceries and stuff for them while I did what I had to do around the city. My first stop was the Mall of Miami.

I parked my car at the far end of the parking lot because it was a cool, rainy kind of Saturday that brought just about everyone to the mall rather than the beach. I ambled through the parking lot, slipping between cars and taking my time, trying to plan out exactly what I wanted to say to Ally if she was there. I hadn't come up with a single word when I made it to the door that led inside the mall. I heaved it open and walked through, holding tight to my backpack on my shoulder which contained Ally's songbook, silently praying for it to give me strength.

I crossed through a side area of the mall and heard a familiar voice call out to me, I grinned and turned around to greet the older woman.

"Ms. Suzy!" I exclaimed, putting a little too much effort into my excitement, despite the fact that I _was_ happy to see her.

"Austin Moon," she replied, arms outstretched and walking toward me. I embraced her quickly and asked how she'd been.

"Wonderful," she said, smiling, "How about you? With everything I hear about your career I think you deserve a whole sheet of gold stars!"

"Thanks," I laughed. "Actually, I have to ask you something."

"Of course, Austin- oh! Wait, are you hear for Ally's wedding?"

"Um, yeah, kind of. I mean, yes." I fixed myself and gave Ms. Suzy an unsure smile.

"Well that's wonderful," Ms. Suzy replied, unfazed by my obviously waning confidence. "So, are you going to see Ally right now?" Ms. Suzy asked excitedly.

"Actually I am." I responded.

"Well, I don't mean to get in your way. Bye Austin!" Ms. Suzy quickly hugged him and quietly whispered, "Good luck."

It wasn't malicious, it was kind of full of pity. I quickly released her and said goodbye, then walked away, leaving her behind to reenter her restaurant. I slowed down after she was back inside her restaurant and rounded a corner. There was a bench and barely anybody around so I sat down and put my head in my hands.

"Come on, we'll go over to the bridal shop first," said a voice coming around the corner. I slunk to the edge of the bench near a bush and stayed out of view. I knew the voice and it sent my mind into a spiral, my head spun and my breaths got short- that's the effect that Ally Dawson could have on me. Still, after all these years, she could make me catch my breath with the utterance of a single word. The beautiful glass around me shattered when I heard the accompanying voice follow the statement.

"Sure, Sweetheart." It was almost tired, almost reluctant or bored. I couldn't help but think that if I had the chance to marry Ally Dawson I would follow her to any bridal shop or any bakery simply to be around her. Alright, now I was getting sappy. I hid behind my backpack and watched Ally come into view followed closely behind by a man whose face I could not see. He bent down and stole a kiss from her lips, I let my hand ball up into a fist at the sight. They continued walking away from where I hid and I let myself sit straight up again. Taking out Ally's songbook I turned to a random page and read her entry.

_Dear Songbook,_

_Tonight Austin left on his first ever tour. Without me. I can't blame him, I'm the one who chose to do it, to stay behind. Now I have the best chance I've ever had at making a record deal. I'm so excited, but I can't help thinking about Austin and his last few words for me. His card. I can't wait ninety four days to see him, it's too long. Especially since I think I want something, I want him, I want us again. And I think he does too. _

_Love Forever,_

_Ally Dawson_

I loved her writing, the way she described us was perfect. Absolutely perfect. I remembered the night that she came to find me before I went on tour, saying goodbye to her was horrible. I had prepared a card for her, I can remember what it said word for word, but when I held it in my hand, waiting to see if she would come, I was desperately hoping that I could just through it away. That Ally would come on tour and I would never have to say goodbye to her. Unfortunately, she didn't come. She didn't, and that night I remember I covered myself in blankets in my little bed on the bus and cried. It was silent, but I cried. Because I missed her so much, it had only been a few hours, but I missed her so much. God, just like I did sitting on that bench paging through her songbook.

Later in the day after lunch, I made my way towards the corner of the mall that housed Sonic Boom and walked past it at least three times before finally managing to walk in.

"Oh my god." I heard it from behind the counter and quickly moved towards it, trying to keep my face from growing red and my breaths from getting short.

"Hey," I said slowly, treading carefully as I tried to talk to Ally. Trying to not make a mistake or bring up the biggest mistake of my life- even though I knew it was still at the front of her mind.

"What are you doing here?" She sounded hesitant, nervous, but not angry. Almost relieved. But that's just me.

"I, uh, found this." I didn't know why, but I figured it was my best bet. I slowly placed the songbook on the counter and waited for her reaction. It came in tears.

"You kept it." It wasn't a question, or a truly a statement. It was kind of in the middle. Like she was just trying to make sense of the whole situation.

"I had to." I responded. "It was all that I had left of my the love of my life."

"Austin." She replied, tears welling behind her eyes. "Come here." She took my hand and guided me up the steps that I used to climb every day, we entered the practice room and I saw the huge "A" still hanging on the wall, the rest of our stuff was in boxes now and it was truly a storage room except for the piano which still stood where it always had. Looking at the room from the corner, silently watching everything that happens. She sat down and started to play, I knew the song well, it was "I Think About You". I joined her nervously, wavering in my confidence, and began to play as well. We harmonized the chorus and it was like the weight of the world was lifted off of my shoulders.

That was when she glided her hand across the piano and made contact with mine, just for a split second, and that was it. We stopped playing and I placed my hand on hers. I let my lips creep closer and closer to hers until we were only millimeters apart. She leaned in and closed the gap, damn how much I missed her lips on mine, and I was in heaven. That was until I heard the voice call from downstairs.

"Babe, where are you? Ally?"

I tore back from her lips and when I opened my eyes I realized that I wasn't in Sonic Boom at all, I was sitting straight up in my old bed, drenched in sweat and shaking from my imaginary encounter. I let the first word that came to mind escape my lips (it started with an F) and I leaned back against my pillow. I tried to close my eyes and go back to sleep, but every time I did I just felt Ally surrounding me, her lips only an inch from mine, but never touching them. I needed her back. I still loved her.

**Ooooo drama! Alright, so constructive criticism PLEASE or IDEAS! I need ideas! **

**Welp, that's about it for today, review por favor!**


End file.
